Training Wheels
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: It was obvious he was lying, and he was still in love with her.  The fact that he did all this for her proved it.  Oneshot, missing scene for Just Like Riding a Bike, implied JavaJunkie.


**A/N: Yet another oneshot, it's a little add on to "It's Just Like Riding a Bike". It's based on the quote "Actions lie louder than words". My interpretation may be slightly warped, but hey, I like my view. Thanks again to EL for the quote, and enjoy!**

Luke had tried to convince himself that he and Lorelai were just friends. Plain and simple, cut and dry. Friends. He had told anyone who gave him any grief over it, including Liz, the same story. They were just friends.

But the town knew he was lying. Luke even knew he was lying, he just refused to admit it to himself. Getting involved with Lorelai wasn't going to be a good idea, it just wouldn't work. At least that's what he tried to repeat over and over again in his head, hoping it would sink in.

Despite the efforts he made, he was still in love with Lorelai. He still wanted to marry her, he still wanted her to have everything she dreamed of having. So, when he told everyone that they were only friends, and that any romantic feelings were gone, his actions proved otherwise.

_He took her to buy a car. He knew how hard it must have been hard for her to call him up and ask for his help, after all that they'd been through. But he didn't hesitate. Luke took her car shopping that day. He put up with her very specific requirements about what her car was to look like, and her crazy theories about pompous cars and crazy feelings about said cars. He knew Lorelai was riding a bike around town, and that was going to change._

_Luke watched as Kirk typed on his laptop. It was almost as if Kirk could sense that Luke was watching him, because he jerked his head up. "You're a hot spot for WiFi, Luke," Kirk said. "That can attract lots of customers."_

_Luke nodded absently, not really listening to what Kirk was saying. He was still trying to find a way for Lorelai to keep her Jeep. As psychotic as it sounded, he wanted her to keep the car. But seeing as how it was no longer in good driving condition, something obviously needed to be done._

"_You still thinking about Lorelai's Jeep, dude?" Zach asked from behind Luke._

_Luke turned around. "Uh, yeah. I was thinking if I went around to some local lots, you know, trying to find a 1999 Jeep Wrangler, the exact same car, maybe we can replace the engine and Lorelai can still keep her car."_

"_Stroke of genius, dude! Here, let me help. There's this thing online called "craigslist". It's this site where people sell their junk they don't want anymore. Kirk, could we borrow your laptop for a sec?"_

_Kirk looked at them, scared to let go. "You're not under my insurance policy."_

"_We're not gonna take it out of your sight, dude. We'll stay right here," Zach argued._

_Kirk sighed. "Fine. But if you break it, you buy it."_

"_You sound like my mother-in-law, dude, not cool," Zach added, typing the address to the website he had mentioned._

It took awhile, but Luke helped Lorelai keep her Jeep. When he showed up on her doorstep that night, he wasn't sure if she'd come by, but he had the Powerpuff Girls bike horn waiting by the air pump for the tires… just in case.

When she stopped by the next morning, wheeling the bike, Luke disappeared upstairs to get the necessary supplies to make Lorelai's temporary mode of transportation safer. He came back downstairs to find her sitting at the counter, re-claiming her old spot.

"How much did you pay Kirk to give you that seat back?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "I lied. Nothing more. He's Kirk, he actually believed me. I made up some story about this being a dangerous seat and I sat in it to protect everyone from getting hurt, just until you fixed it."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. You have the bike? I've got the training wheels upstairs."

"Ha ha, very funny. Rosemary's outside."

"Rosemary?"

Lorelai huffed. "My bike's name is Rosemary. Come on, Luke, you should know me better than this by now," she teased.

"Well, I got you a horn, see if you approve," Luke said, handing the bag over as he walked out the front door.

Lorelai followed Luke, peeking inside the bag. "Powerpuff girls!" she said, honking the horn. "And it's LOUD!"

"Not unlike someone else I know," Luke insisted.

Ignoring Luke's comment, Lorelai fished through the rest of the bag. "You got me more horns?"

"Well, just in case you didn't like the first one, but I'm seeing it worked just fine," Luke said, pumping air into Lorelai's tires.

Lorelai smiled at Luke, sitting on the curb and watching him make her bike safe to ride. After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "You know, you're going to make some little girl very happy someday?"

Luke looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Sighing, Lorelai motioned to the bike. "Look how pretty you made my bike. I mean, someday, Luke, you're going to get married, and you're going to be the one that attaches your little girl's horn on her bike and makes it all pretty for her."

"April's pretty much moved on to the idea of getting her learner's permit when she's of age. Apparently bikes aren't cool anymore," Luke added.

Lorelai shrugged. "Got me there. I meant someday, Luke, when you find a really nice girl, and you have another really nice kid… she's going to have one heck of a bike. It will be the sports car of bikes, making the others feel all inferior and sad."

Luke finished working on Lorelai's bike and stood up. "That should be good," he said.

"Thanks, Luke," she said, getting on the bike and pedaling toward the inn.

As he watched her ride away, honking the horn at everyone she passed, he gave a slight smile, thinking about what Lorelai had said before she left. Maybe it was time to take the metaphorical training wheels off of their relationship. He walked upstairs and opened the closet, grabbing the blue hat he seriously contemplated starting an illegal bonfire with and put it on. Maybe his black one would start just as big a fire.

After all, people never forget how to ride a bike, right?


End file.
